


Peter Parker's mess of a family

by MarvelShipsSam4545



Series: Sam's angst pile [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelShipsSam4545/pseuds/MarvelShipsSam4545
Summary: All Peter Parker knew was death. First his parents, then uncle Ben. But when he came back from his school trip, he learned that aunt May was gone. While Peter was with Ned and MJ, his mother figure was killed because New York was attacked while he was gone. Now, the seventeen year old Peter has no one to go to. Except for Tony Stark





	Peter Parker's mess of a family

**Author's Note:**

> in this, Steve and Tony never died or got old. But Natasha is still gone. Both Morgan and Peter have aged a year. Also the reason Tony needs to marry Steve to adopt Peter is because he divorces Pepper she gets the house and then Tony doesn't have a house in his name. Sorry from grammar mistakes! Edited by me.

All Peter Parker knew was death. First his parents, then uncle Ben. But when he came back from his school trip, he learned that aunt May was gone. While Peter was with Ned and MJ, his mother figure was killed because New York was attacked while he was gone. Now, the seventeen year old Peter has no one to go to. Except for Tony Stark

Tony Stark had a 6 year old daughter, Morgan Stark. Morgan started kindergarten that year. She was still very confused about this brotherly figure she never met before. No one educated young Morgan about Thanos and how he destroyed the universe, or how her dad fixed it. 

Peter has been living with the broken Stark house for three weeks. Still crying everyday. Tony living on the couch, and Pepper always at a random bar. And young Morgan, who Peter called Maggie as a nickname, was hiding every day before school, which Peter had to drop her off to.  
“Maggie? It’s time for school, c’mon I have to get to high school!”  
“No! I want mommy to take me”. Peter sighs and texts tony.  
Peter: she’s yours, I’m not taking her to school. I can’t even find her.  
Tony: fine, I’ll have happy do it. 

At Peters school 

“Hey Parker! How’s the Starks?” Asks Ned when Peter gets to school.  
“Broken, pepper hasn’t been home in days, tony can’t get a hold of her”.  
“I’m sorry dude...”  
“I miss May…" Peter says, Ned gives him a pat on the back.

At the Stark house 

“Tony?” Pepper says as she walks though the door, drunkenly.  
“Pepper...”  
“Tony?” She asks shakenly. She knows this voice, and it’s not Tony’s.  
“No.. it’s Steve.” Captain America said.  
“Hi Pepper... we’re done. I can’t do this. I never know where you are, and because you are so drunk all the time, Morgan and Peter are coming with me.” Tony says as he emerges from the darkness of the living room.  
“Where are you guys gonna go?”  
“Caps house, he has this huge place and Morgan will be taken care of, properly” Tony says as he grabs his boxes and loads them into the truck.  
“Bye Pepper.”

At Morgan’s school 

“I’m here to pick up Morgan Stark early” Tony says as he signs in.  
“Ok I’ll call her down.” A random administrator says. Tony looks out into the car, then he gets a text.  
Stephen Strange: hey, tony stark, we have a problem.  
Tony: ok, fill me in.

At Peters school 

“Bye spidey,” MJ, Peter’s girlfriend, says as Peter leaves to head to the Starks house. As he jumps over the gate, he gets a text

Tony: Peter, I had to leave Pepper, explain later, here’s the address to Cap’s house.  
Peter: thanks Tony.  
Tony: np. Got to go, getting Morgan McDonald’s.

At this point, Peter is very confused, he takes out a wrinkled picture of his family and him when he was younger. Up until three weeks ago, it just sat in his desk drawer. But once aunt May was gone, he took it everywhere. In the picture was his mother and father, Uncle Ben and Aunt May. And baby him. He touched the picture and walked towards the subway putting it back in his pocket.  
“You’re an Avenger Peter! You should be better than this” he says out loud, but softly so only he can hear. Then he starts crying.

At Steve' s house

“Ok meeting time! Everyone to Cap’s dining room, very nice Steve, by the way.” Tony says as Peter closes the front door.  
“I just got home Mr. Stark, can I put my stuff down?” Peter says.  
“Fine.”

“Hey Maggie, what’s up?” Peter says as he runs into Morgan.  
“I miss my mommy.”  
“At leave your mom is Alive.” Peter says as he walks away.  
“Huh?” Morgan says, confused.

“Ok, Capsical, thanks for letting my family invade your house” Tony says. Peter smiles at this comment. Then Peter’s spidey sense actives.  
“Ok Mr. Stark what’s going on? My spidey sense is of the charts”.  
“Right sorry, just one sec, Friday, show me Morgan.” He sees Morgan in his glasses then continues taking. Peter notices some seductive tension between Captain America and Ironman.  
“What’s going on here, between you too?” Peter says.  
“Peter, I want to adopt you, but because according to the law, I’m not qualified, because I'm losing the house in the divorce Pepper ans I are getting.” Tony says avoiding peter’s question.  
"Then, as Steve and I were leaving Pepper attacked Steve and got battery charges,"  
“Woah woah what? Pepper was charged with battery charges?” Peter asks, then looks at Steve.  
“Why did she attack you captain?”  
“She thought Tony was leaving her for me-“ Tony interrupts Steve with,  
“Which is basically what’s happening, Pepper has no choice but to divorce me cause I pay for her lawyer”.  
“That’s tricky Mr. Stark,” Peter says while laughing.  
“Peter quit, this is serious,” Steve says.Peter nods his head and looks at tony.  
“So, what does that have to do with ‘being with Rogers ’?”.  
“Everything.”

Peter lies down in his new bedroom and looks around. All he can think about is what Tony said. The only way Tony can adopt Peter is for him to leave Pepper and marry Steve. But Tony said it’s only gonna be paper work. But Peter is worried because he heard rumors from the rest of the Avengers, namely Clint, about tony and Steve having a thing a while ago. By the time he’s asleep, it’s 2:14 am.

“Peter? Wake up it’s Friday morning. Get to school kid, or I’m taking that suit.” Tony says as he continuously turns the lights off and on.  
“Tony, I’m up”.  
“Good, take Morgan to school.”  
“But why?"  
“Fine I’ll do it.” Peter gets up and gets dressed. Once he enters Steve's kitchen he waves to Tony and leave.

At Central Park

“What’s up wizard?” Tony says as he answers Dr. Strange’s call.  
“Where are you Tony? This is important.”  
“Mid Central Park”  
“Ok on my way” Dr. Strange says as he hangs up.

“Hey doc, what’s up... what’s so important?” Tony says as he spots Dr. Strange and walks to him. He notices he came dressed like a normal human.  
“Also, where’s the cape?”  
“Tony Stark. We have trouble”  
“Yeah I know, what?”  
“Someone is trying to get the time stone, and just the time stone”  
“For fucks sake. Didn’t we already deal with this once?”  
“Tony, this is serious,”  
“Yes I know.” Tony starts. “When I’m stressed I curse, just ask Peter.”  
“We need that Spider-Man.”  
“Why? Just why would we need Peter Parker for this?”  
“That spider boy is a good fighter, I believe when you are gone, he will be the next Ironman.”  
“Whatever, so who is this guy?”

At Peters school

“senior year is busting my ass,” MJ says to Peter and Ned during lunch.  
“My life is busting my ass,” Peter says.  
“Dude, it’s been four weeks, can you be happy for more than two seconds at a time, we all loved aunt May and we know she was your only family left. But, tony stark was always a father figure to you, right?” Ned said  
“Yeah, but aunt May was always there... I miss her” Peter says as MJ gives him a hug and gives him a kiss on his head.

At Cap’s house 

“Cap? Where are you, we have a problem,” Tony says as he locks the front door.  
“In the kitchen,” Steve responds. Tony and Dr. Strange to walk into Steve’s kitchen and see him making grilled cheese.  
“Couldn’t have made cheeseburgers?” Tony asks jokingly. Steve turns around and sees Dr. Strange.  
“I don’t believe we formally met, although I do remember you helping us tons during our fight with Thanos, I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve says  
“Hello Steve, I’m Dr. Stephen strange.” Dr strange says as he looks down at the counter.  
“You two are getting married?” He saw the marriage papers.  
“Uh.. it’s only so I can adopt peter,” Tony says while putting the papers in a drawer.  
“Oh, ok.”

At Morgan’s school

“Hi Maggie, how was school?” Peter asks as Morgan is released to him.  
“Good, where are we going?”  
“To get ice cream like we do every Friday,” Peter said taking Morgan’s lunch box and backpack from her.  
“Yay!” She said, Peter laughed.

When Morgan and Peter got back to Steve’s house peter immediately recognized the man that isn't tony sitting in the kitchen.  
“Uhh, come with me Maggie.” He said taking her into her room. Peter laid out some coloring books for her and left the room.  
“Uh, Mr. Stark? What’s Dr. Wizard doing here?” Peter asks.

“Jesus peter, really? Dr. Wizard.” Tony says.  
“What?” Peter says.  
“Spider-Man, we have a problem. Remember when we were in space and Thanos got the time stone?”. Dr. Strange says.  
“Uh, how could I forget?” He says.  
“Well, I looked into the future-“

“As you do, what did you see?" Peter said  
“Peter, honestly.” Steve said.  
“What? Sorry Dr. Strange, what did you see?” Peter said as Steve have him the evil eye.  
“A woman by the name of Diana Cole. is trying to get the time stone.”  
“Does she?”.  
“That’s why we need you, while irondad and dadmerica here fight, you and I must protect the time stone. Unless they need you, you will stay with me, she is very powerful Peter,” Dr. Strange said  
“Dadmerica and irondad here to save the day.” Peter said while he laughed obnoxiously.  
“Ok Peter, you understand what’s to be done here?” Steve asks.  
“Yes, but when?” Peter asks Steve.  
“Yeah, when doc?” Tony asks Dr. Strange  
“I’ll call, but now I have to leave.” Dr. Strange says. Then he leaves.  
“Ok well that was interesting but I have to go call MJ, I don’t understand math…” Peter says as an escape to leave.  
“Peter, your a genius!” Tony says.  
“I- Uh I gotta- ok bye” peter says as he leaves.  
“Tony, what the hell?” Steve says. Tony looks at him, then realizes something. He wants Steve. But then he thinks it’s because he’s getting over Pepper. He looks at him.  
“Tony, I-, we can’t. No, for Peter and Morgan’s sake. We absolutely can’t.”  
“I know it’s still there Steve, what we felt, before Bucky.” Tony still blames Bucky for their friendship being over, even though they managed to be friends again.  
“Don’t you blame Bucky for what happened to us.”  
“I'm sorry, you’re right. But we are marrying each other, why don’t we actually?”  
“No. We can’t, it will confuse Morgan.”  
“Why? Because we’d be in a gay relationship?”  
“No, Tony I’m not homophobic, she just lost all communication with Pepper and now has someone else in the place of her mother, at least that’s what it is in her eyes.”  
“Ok, but at least let me do this,” then Tony kisses Steve, something he thought he wanted to do for a long time.Then to Tony’s surprise, Steve starts kissing him back. Then Steve pulls away.  
“We can’t… tony,” Tony looks at him, shakes his head and leaves the kitchen to go talk to his daughter. 

“Cap?” Peter says as he goes into the kitchen and grabs an apple,  
“ are you ok sir?”.  
“Huh? Yeah I’m fine.” Steve says not making eye contact with Peter. Peter doesn’t believe him, but he leaves and goes to do his homework.

“Hey princess, it’s almost time for bed, ok?” Tony says as he walks into Morgan’s room.  
“Is Peter going to be my big brother?” Morgan says. Tony is stunned. But as if Peter had been standing there the entire time, he walked in and said: as a matter of a fact, I am. Then he kisses the top of Morgan’s head and left again.  
“I guess that’s your answer, girlie,”  
“Night night daddy, I love you 3000,”  
“I love you 3000 too Morgan,” He says as he leaves.

“ Mr. dad, I think you need to talk to Mr. Rogers, he se-“ Peter started, but Tony interrupted him.  
“Did you just call me Mr. dad?”  
“Did I? Oops anyway, yeah, Captain seems pretty down.”  
“Ok, thanks Peter, go.. do what ever teenage boys do at 8:15 pm,” he says as he goes to look for Steve.  
“I was wrong for kissing you, Steve, I’m sorry,” Tony says once he finds him in Steve’s bedroom. He was lying in his bed watching the news.  
“it’s ok, Tony but- holy shit, Sam was arrested.”  
“What?” Tony says as he walks over to the tv, when Steve notices Tony can’t get a good angle of the tv, he invited him to sit next to him.  
“Thanks,” Tony says as he sits.  
“No problem,” Steve says, they watch for a little while, but then the news changes to a regular tv show. but when he notices how close they are he can’t help but blush and think the opposite of what he feels: you rejected him earlier, you can’t do this now. He tries to listen to his Conscience, but he’s just so close to tony. Steve puts his hand on Tony’s thigh. Tony looks at him with that look Steve can’t ever ignore. That’s when Steve leans in and kisses Tony. Tony immediately started to kiss him back. Then, Tpny pushes Steve down so he’s back lying down, all while still making out.  
“I thought you said no, Rogers.” Tony says smirking.  
“Yeah, that was before.” Steve said.

Tony and Steve made out for a while, taking off their shirts between kisses. Passionate kisses that they both held on to for so long. But the didn’t get father then that.  
“Steve, stop.”  
“W-What? Why?”  
“There is no way we can do this, you’re right. It’s going to mess up Morgan and Peter, and those two are my kids. And you already help me enough. But we can’t..” Tony says as he gets up and off the bed.  
“But, I want to now, Tony.”  
“I’m going to bed, good night cap.” Tony leaves the room and takes out his phone and leans against the wall next to Steve’s door. He texts Dr. Strange.  
Tony: doc? You busy?  
Stephen Strange: not at the moment, no. Why?  
Tony: I had a sexual encounter with Steve. I feel, wrong about it.  
Stephen Strange: and why am I being told about this, tony?  
Tony: the entire time I was thinking about you, Stephen.  
Tony doesn't get a text back from Dr. strange for a while. It’s 11:42 when he gets a response. But tony is sleep.  
Stephen Strange: meet me in Central Park tomorrow at 9.

At Peter's school the next morning

“Hey, Ned guess what, yesterday Morgan asked Tony if I’m going to be her big brother, I walked in and said yes. Her eyes lit up!” Peter said when he saw Ned at school.  
“Aww that’s fantastic, love.” MJ says as she sneaks up on him and gives him a hug.  
“Hi MJ,” Ned and peter both say.  
“My life is finally turning around,” Peter says with a smile.  
“That’s great bud,” Ned says once they reach peter’s locker. The school bell rings and they get to their classes.  
Peter can’t help but be distracted during school, he was so excited to pick up Morgan. He was going to take her on patrol. So, after school, he went to go pick her up and took her around New York City.  
“Yay this is fun, Peter!” Morgan says.  
“That’s great Maggie,” he replies. That's when Peter's spidey sense activates.  
"Maggie we have to get you home now."  
"Why?"  
"My spidey sense is sensing something bad, when we get home I'm going to call my girlfriend, MJ, to watch you ok?"  
"Ok big brother Pete!" She says with a smile, Peter can't help but smile either. But he knows what's coming. 

At caps house 

"Maggie, go see if your dad is here while I call MJ." Peter says as they enter Caps house. He rings up MJ and she answers in the first ring.  
"Love? MJ?"  
"Peter? What's wrong are you ok?" That's when Morgan comes back into Peter's room and tells him that no one is there.  
"Great" he says under is breath.  
"I'm fine, I need you to come to Steve Rogers house, I'm sending you the address now."  
"Spidey what's going on?"  
"MJ, I need you here, I have to go on a mission with Tony and Steve and doctor strange. I have no one to watch Morgan, the others don't know the attack is on the way, maybe strange, but that's beside the point, baby, you need to come here asap."  
"I- Peter- okay I'm on my way,love." MJ says, then peter hangs up and switches out suits for the ironspider one Tony made him. Peter knows he will be safer in this.

Peter gets Morgan situated with some snacks in her room. He turns on a kids tv channel for her to watch while he tries to calm down. He fought thanos, and lost, and then was bliped away for five years. He wonders what this Diana woman needs from the time stone.  
Peter picks up his cell after it buzzes.  
MJ: Peter I'm here  
Peter: the door should be unlocked, come upstairs, that's where Morgan and mine rooms are located.  
MJ: ok.  
" Peter Parker, if you call me panicked again you aren't gonna hear the end of it, glad you are ok though. Just remain ok, don't get hurt love."  
"MJ, you know I can't make promises like that, but I always try my best, and that's because I'm always thinking of you." He kisses MJ, while she sheds a tear in fear for her Spiderman.  
" I love you MJ, and Doctor Strange says I won't fight, most likely. I'm just supposed to watch the stone." Peter says as he tucks a strand of MJ's hair behind her ear.  
"Michelle? You hear me?"  
"Yes, I love you spidey."  
"Ok I need to go now, Morgan is across the hall, I love you MJ."  
"Bye, Peter."

At central park 

" I need the both of you here, spidey boy's spidey sense or whatever is crazy and he's shivering" Doctor Strange says into his ear piece.  
"I don't believe captain is going to join is in this one, so I got Clint, hopefully he can help," Tony responds  
"Plus he had experience with one of the stones, he helped pull off Scott's 'time heist'".  
"Just hurry dad I me-" Peter starts a sentence but gets cut of by Tony.  
"Peter you can call me dad if you want."  
"R-really?" Peter sags nervously.  
"Yes," Tony says.  
"Listen I hate to break this up but we got a dangerous woman to fight, and I really wanna get home and practice archery with my daughter so let's hurry this up" Clint says when they get to their meet up spot.  
"Kid, get up, c'mon."Tony says while pulling up Peter. But it's too late, Diana is there, better known as Snake, has arrived, and the first person she swings at is Spiderman.  
"Clint call the rest of the Avengers," Tony shouts as he runs to go check on peter, he knew this would be too much for his 17 year old son. He also knew there was too little of them to fight Diana. She wasn't just looking for the time stone, like Strange said, she wants all of them. And she already has three. But for a different reason then Thanos.  
"Thor we need you and the rest of the guardians! We have a Thanos two point O here down on Earth, sending coordinates." Clint yells through the mic while trying to fight Snake.  
"Wanda! Bruce! Bucky! Scott! Rhodey! Hope! Cap! T'challa we need help!" Clint yells.  
"Kid you have to wake up, please, Peter…" Tony says. Peter was knocked out cold, and he wouldn't wake.  
"Doc, switch spots with me?" Tony says into the mic, Doctor Strange didn't even notice that Peter was out.  
"Yeah yeah, go take care of Snake." Doctor strange says as he runs over to peter.  
"Peter wake up, c'mon!" But Peter isn't waking up.  
"Tony, I need to get him to the hospital Christine works at but In order to keep his identity a secret, he needs this suit off."  
"Shit,"  
"Tony what do you mean?"  
"Peter hacked the suit a week ago and turned my voice activation system off." That's when the rest of the Avengers show up, but not Cap. And that's when Diana releases her army on the Avengers.  
"Uh Tony? You are seeing this right?" Wanda asks.  
"Use your powers Wanda, I'm going closer.  
"Is that the best of ideas?" Wanda asks  
"Probably not," Tony replies. He looks back at Peter and know the only way to keep his children safe is defeating this snake woman.  
"Listen snake, I don't have time for this, I literally fought thanos a year ago, I don't want a second fight, cause I just want cheeseburgers"  
"Stop talking tinman".  
"Fine" Tony says, that's when he sees Steve Rogers in the distance, he tries not to look at him for so long. Tony and the rest of the avengers fight snake and her army. 

Thor and his guardians arrive and Quill immediately points at a random man, sitting on a bench watching everything go down.  
"Can everyone hear me?" Tony asks.  
"Yes" he gets from everyone, strange doesn't reply.  
"Strange?"  
"Sorry I'm here, I'm just trying to get peter to wake up, wait he's moving!"  
"That's great, ok I need everyone to look at the bench, see the man? I believe Snake is controlled by hydra."  
"But why? I thought we destroyed hydra." Bucky asks.  
"We did, but maybe we didn't," Tony replies  
"Tony you know that makes absolutely no sense right?" Cap says.  
"Steve this is hydra, cause otherwise the guardians would have warned us about this" Tony says.  
"Tony peter is awake!" Strange says.  
"Peter? Kid? Hey it's Tony, I need you to deactivate your suit so you can get to the hospital" Tony says frantically when he gets over to Peter.  
"Huh? O-ok, Karen d-deactivate suit." Peter says in between breaths.  
"Strange, you have the stone, we can't lead the stone out of here, you stay here and fight, and remember our conversation earlier. Don't get hurt.  
"I won't Tony, get Peter to the hospital now, I will come by when snake is defeated." Strange says.  
"T-tony?" Peter starts "MJ is at h-home with m-morgan… c-can we c-call her?"  
"Yes, of course, Peter". Tony replies "FRIDAY I need the location of the hospital, fast".  
"Working on it sir, got it" FRIDAY says. Tony picks up peter and flies to the hospital, when he gets there he is introduced to Stephens old work partner, Christine.  
"Christine, you know doctor Stephen strange?" Tony asks as he follows her and couple doctors with peter on a rolling bed  
"Yes, and I'll be taking care of this, don't worry, Mr. Stark. 

Peter is rushed into a room, he is still talking but he stutters.  
"P-ple-ese ca-ll MJ,"  
"I am," Tony says as he leaves the hospital room.  
"Hello? This is Michelle Jones, who is this?" MJ says as he answers the phone.  
"Hello, Michelle, it's Tony stark."  
"N-no… he's not gone is he?"  
"No, but he is in the hospital."  
"Should I come? Should I bring Morgan?"  
"Yes to both, he's only talked about you, he needs you here Michelle." MJ is crying and can't contain herself. She hangs up on Tony and Tony gets another call.  
"Steve?"  
"Tony, we took care of Snake and we found out that snake was controlled by hydra. She stopped fighting us and gained control back, then the guy on the bench ran away. Also, Thor and the rest of the guardians took the stones back where they were taken from and everyone else is at my house, how is peter?" Steve explains to Tony, Tony hears Clint and Bruce laughing in the background. Then he remembers how they lost Natasha.  
"Thanks Steve, and peter isn't doing so well, wait… you're home?"  
"Yeah? What do you mean by not so well?"  
"I will explain later, is Morgan and Peter's girlfriend still there?"  
"Uh Morgan is, Peter's girlfriend left, I told her to leave Morgan with me. If she takes the subway she should be there soon.  
"Have Strange bring Morgan to me, I need to speak to him anyways"  
"Tony I'm sorry,"  
"Not the time," even though Tony broke up the kiss, he's mad that Steve changed his mind and let Tony suffer the consequences. Tony feels guilty, especially cause he thought he wanted Steve, but now he knows what he wants.  
"Strange is opening a portal, bye tony". 

"Mr. S-stark, cou-ld you le-ave the r-room wh-ile I t-talk to MJ." Peter asks Tony once MJ gets there.  
"Of course, Peter." Tony leaves the room and sits on the bench with Morgan and Stephen.  
"Stark , Christine said his recovery process would take from three weeks to three months. He has some brain damage and physical wounds." Stephen says. Tony remains quiet, picks up Morgan and takes her down the hall. Stephen assumes Tony wants him to stay there, so he does.

MJ sits down next to peter, and holds his hand.  
"Michelle… i-i'm s-sorry," Peter says, he is pale and his face looks torn. He is hooked up to many different machines, MJ can barely look at him, but she knows he needs her.  
" Peter, there is no need to be sorry, I'm not mad, that's why I came here. You are the best thing that's happened to me, I need you peter," MJ starts, but peter interrupts her  
"MJ, I l-love you mo-re t-than anyt-thing," his heart beat slows. Only being 17, he knew MJ and him were set for life. He loves her more than he loves being spiderman.  
"Peter, stop… don't leave me… please spidey."  
"I- I don't want t-to, believe me… but i-if I die-"  
"No.. don't say things like that,"  
"L-love… we n-need to face t-then fa-cts. I-i'm a sevent-teen year old s-super hero.. an Avenger, i-i d-do dangerous t-things every-day,"  
"Peter, no.. stop, you have the strength to heal.. I know it."  
"A-and if I d-don't?" Peter says. Even with his super strength, he feels like he is too weak to recover from this one. He loves MJ and doesn't want to lose her, he is hers.. and that's what he wants to be for the rest of his life… even if his life is cut short.  
"Peter Parker? We need to run a few tests on you," Christine says. "Ma'am you need to leave,".  
"Can I have three more minutes?" MJ asks, on the verge of crying.  
"Yes, of course." Christine says, she closes the door behind when she leaves.  
"MJ…"  
"Peter, I love you and I'm not letting you give up.  
"Michelle…" Peter's heartbeat is getting too slow, a machine is beeping and Christine runs and tells MJ she needs to leave right now. MJ runs out and goes to the nurses station and asks them to do an all call for Tony stark.  
"Tony stark to room 767, Tony stark to room 767."  
"Jones, what's going on?" Stephen asks MJ.  
"Peter's heartbeat is decreasing, I'm scared- wait how do you know my last name?"  
"Not important." He says and then goes into Peter's room.  
"Is Peter ok? Why was I all called?" Tony runs up the hall, holding Morgan, he's very worried. He notices that strange is missing and the MJ is crying.  
"He is gone… isn't he…" he looks at MJ and puts Morgan on the ground.  
"No, but his heart rate is decreasing fast,"  
" No no no… I can lose another," Tony sits down before he starts to panic.  
"Lose another?" MJ asks as she sits down next to Morgan, who is next to Tony.  
"I believe he was 11… I adopted a boy, named Harley. But he died in a car accident by the time he was 15. I never felt more pain, Harley was my kid, but he was ripped away from me too soon."  
"Does peter know?"  
" No body new does, except the rest of the original six, Rhodey, and Pepper." Tony says.  
" I'm sorry Mr. Stark."  
"Not your fault MJ… just please be here for peter when he needs you, Morgan and I love him but he only wants you," Tony says with a sigh.

"Stark, you need to see this," strange says as he swings open Peter's hospital room door open.  
"What is it?" Tony says, he gets up and goes inside and looks at peter. He looks gone, but his heart rate is steady. Tony sighs in relief, but he is upset.  
"Doc what is going on?" Tony is starting to get aggravated, he can't stand looking at peter when he is in this condition, no body can. Peter has always been the sweetest, youngest avenger. Tony never wanted to have him get hurt. When Peter was snapped away, Tony wished he it was him. Even though he got his life with Morgan, all he could think about is every parent who lost a kid, and every kid that lost a parent. Tony also can't but remember when Harley was in a hospital bed, just like Peter's.  
" we managed to steady his heart beat, but because of his super powers, strange had to tell me I wont tell anyone I promise, we actually don't know what's going to happen to peter," Christine says calmly.  
"Shit…" Tony says as he shoos everyone out. He sits down in the chair next to peter. Peter is now asleep but Tony can't help but to try and talk to him.  
"Peter… I'm sorry." Tony started to cry. He can't but help and think what's going to happen to him, and all his scenarios are bad. He remembers what happened to Harley. Something that only Natasha and Tony knew was that it was Tony's fault. Now Natasha is gone, Harley is gone, and he's about to lose peter.  
"C'mon peter use that super strength I know you have," Tony says to Peter, thats when peter wakes up.  
"Oh h-hey Mr. Stark, w-what's going o-on?".  
"Peter oh my Lord, are you ok?"  
"You are a-acting like aunt m-May, I-i know e-everything that h-happened cause I-i was awake… why are y-you crying Mr. S-stark?"  
"When you are better, I'll tell you why. This accident makes me want to adopt you more, Peter".  
"S-so when can i-i go h-home?" Peter asks.  
"Well keep using that super strength I know you have, and you Will be able to go home." Tony replies.  
"Don't lie t-to me m-mr. S-stark,``Peter says, he's getting upset. Tony sighs, and gets up out of his seat and leaves the room, and Peter.

"How is he?" Stephen asks once Tony sits down on the bench.  
"Awake, talking but still stuttering. And he stops in the middle of his sentences, I can tell there is brain damage," Tony says to Stephen while looking down at the floor.  
"Tony..." Stephen says.  
"What strange, there is nothing we can do to fix this, all we can do is wait, and I hate waiting. Stephen, Peter is my son and I can't think positively of this situation. It reminds me of Harley. "  
" You don't have to explain, I over heard you talking to Jones, even though I was in Peter's room."  
"Speaking of Michelle, where is she?"  
"She went to go get a snack, but Tony, this isn't your fault."  
"You don't know that! He might die because of this, I let him be there, I put Peter if danger, I can't lose another son Stephen, I can't."  
"You won't, he will be fine Tony."  
" I'm just worried, this kid has been getting hurt because of my mistakes. The fight with cap, the vulture situation, thanos, and snake. Since I made him a superhero, he keeps getting hurt. Peter was only fourteen when he got his powers and I had this kid join my team. He's been through so much in an outside of being a superhero, Stephen… I love Peter as much as I love Morgan but I feel like I put him through so much." He looks at Morgan who is sitting on the opposite side of Stephen looking a picture book.  
"Hey Morgan, hows it going?" Tony says to his daughter.  
"Im sad" Morgan says, she gets out of her seat and sits on tony's lap. It's as if Morgan could tell the future.  
"Why are you sad Morgan?"  
"Peter's gonna die, daddy…" morgan started crying, and so did tony. That's when MJ came back.  
"W-whats going on?"  
"Nothing MJ, noth-" but that second nothing was cut off, cut off by Christine running into Peter's room.  
There is silence.  
Complete silence.  
No one says anything.  
Christine, after about an hour of Tony and MJ panicking, walks out slowly. "We did everything we could, but i'm sorry he didn't make it. Peter, is gone."  
"No, that can't be true..." tony is shocked. He can't even cry, and now he his has the burden of planning a funeral, Peter Parker's funeral. MJ is hysterically crying, stephen has his head down in his arms. And Morgan? She walked straight into that room, climbed onto the chair, and grabbed Peter's limp hand.  
"I love you 3000 Peter." She told him. Without crying, but she wasn't stupid, Morgan Stark knew she wasn't going to get called "Maggie" anymore and that Peter wasn't going to be her big brother. Morgan knew. 

Morgan is sixteen

Ten years have past since the death of Peter Parker. Tony Stark married Stephen Strange, a new Avengers compound was built, that's where the Stark-Strange family lived. Along with a new line of avengers, led, of course, by Wanda Maximoff. 30 years old, and helping with the rise of new Avengers. Wanda told Morgan that in no time, she would run the Avengers. 

Morgan never wanted to be a superhero. That's until she met Wanda. Morgan wanted to save the world like her new idol did daily. Morgan's only problem was, she wasn't super. 

"Dad? What's this?" Morgan was in her father's lab working on some Stark Enterprise files for the company, she was determined to take over from Stephen, the new CEO, one day.  
"Whats what?"  
"This, it's a suit design that i've never seen before."  
"Well, Ms. Stark, thats IronButterfly." Tony replies looking at the computer, his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
"What does she do?"  
"I made it for Peter's love, MJ." Tony said, almost crying.  
"Why?"  
"It's supposed to accompany the IronSpider suit I made Peter eleven years ago." Tony was on the verge of crying, and Morgan could tell. But she had so many questions.  
"Does she fly?"  
"Yes, and she can wrap people in cocoons. It's pretty cool."  
"Dad… c-can I use it?" Tony thinks about this for a moment. He wants to protect Morgan unlike how he could protect Harley and Peter. But knowing his daughter, she will run the Avengers, and she will need a suit.  
"Of course, IronButterfly."

The end


End file.
